drakensangfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Игровые термины и сокращения
A *ASAP (as soon as possible – «как можно скорее») - сокращение, используемое игроками для информирования о том, что они хотят получить или сделать что-то как можно быстрее. *AFK (Away from the keyboard) - (афк) отошел от компьютера. *AoE (area of effect – «воздействие по площади») - свойство умения, заклинания, предмета и т.д. воздействовать не на конкретную цель, а по определенной области, затрагивая всех (или определенное число) персонажей, находящихся в этой области. B *bb (bye bye) - Пока (прощание). *BRB (be right back) - скоро вернусь. *Beta (сокращение от «бета тестирование») - одна из стадий разработки игры, требующая привлечения большого количества игроков, которые смогут воссоздать как можно больше возможных игровых ситуаций для поиска и устранения багов. *Buff (баф) - Положительный эффект наложенный на героя, повышающий его характиристику (здоровье, урон, прочность доспехов и т.д.). **debuff - Отрицательный эффект наложенный на героя; бафы и дебафы отображаются в статусе. C *cd (Cool Down - кулдаун) - перезарядка навыка. D *d1, d2... (dungeon 1, dungeon 2) - Данж, подземелье (смотрим Q1...) *dd (distance damager) - персонаж, наносящий урон с расстояния. *defend (def) - (дэф) защита монстров, героя и т.д. *DK (Dragonknight) - Воин Дракона *dmg (damage, damager) - урон или персонаж, выполняющий функцию нанесения урона в составе группы. *dps (Damage per Second) - (ДПС) Урон в секунду. *DRO\DSO (Drakensang Online) - Название игры. *dwarf - гном, в Drakensang Online - паромеханист. E *Ess (essence) - эсски, соски, эссенции. *event - событие (обычно действующая акция). F *Farm (farming) - (фарм, фарминг, фармить) повышение денег и опыта путем скоростного убийства мобов. *Feeder - (фидер) постоянно умирающий игрок. *fg (full group) - «полная группа». Означает, что в группе уже 5 человек, и больше нет места. G *gg (good game – «хорошая игра») - обычно пишется после матча, или для того чтобы сдаться. *gl (good luck – «удачи») - пожелание удачи. *go - одно из базовых сокращений среди игроков, с помощью которого игроки предлагают друг другу пойти куда-либо. *gn (good night - «спокойной ночи») - споки. H *HP (ХП) (health point – «очки здоровья») - основная характеристика персонажа игрока. Здоровье персонажа уменьшается когда ему наносят урон, а восстанавливается само со временем или с помощью зелий и заклинаний. Когда здоровье персонажа падает до нуля - он умирает. I *IMHO (In My Humble Opinion) - Чисто моё мнение. *inf (infernal) - адский (один из уровней сложности локаций). *Instance \inst (Инстанс) - Отдельная копия подземелья, созданная для группы персонажей. *inv (Invite) - Пригласить. K *k (kilo) - тысяч (обычно после цифры указывает количество тысяч чего-либо). *kk (kilo-kilo) - миллионов (обычно после цифры указывает количество миллионов чего-либо). L *Leaver (ливер) - Игрок, покидающий игру до её завершения; часто можно встретить на Арене. *LFM (looking for more) - «ищу еще». Лидер ищет дополнительного игрока. *LOL (Laugh out loud) - Ржунимогу (я умираю от смеха). M *Mob (creep) - (крипы, мобы) нейтральные существа на карте, создающие массовку. *mode (mode1, mode2...) - тип или уровень сложности локации. В Междумирье начинается с mode1 - болезненный уровень и т.д., в других локациях начинается с mode1 - обычный уровень и т.д. *m1, m2... (также map1, map2 и тд) - локации в порядке очереди в ветке Q6 (например, m2 - Междумирье гротов смерти) или локации в порядке очереди в любой из веток Междумирья (например, q4m3 - Междумирье поляны охотничьего зова). N *Noob (Newbie) - (нуб) новичок, не опытный игрок. Часто используется как оскорбление. *np (no problem) - «нет проблем» или «пожалуйста» в ответ на «спасибо». *NPC (Non-Player Character) - (НПС\НПЦ) персонаж, управляемый компьютером. O *omg (oh my god) - «о, боже мой». *omn (on my way) — «на пути». Если вы кого-то зовете к себе или ждете, а вам так отвечают - значит тот персонаж находится на пути к вам. *op (over power) - сверхмощный, супер-сильный. P *PvE (Player versus environment) - ПвЕ: «игрок против окружающего мира». Как противопоставление PvP, этот термин обозначает сражения игроков с монстрами, то есть, с компьютерным противником. *PvP (Player versus player) - ПвП: «игрок против игрока». Этим термином обозначаются сражения между игроками и все, что с этим связано. *PK (player killing) - «убийство игроков». Примерно то же, что и PvP, только жертву никто не спрашивает, желает ли она сражаться. *PW (Parallel World) - ММ (Междумирье). T *tank - персонаж ближнего боя, принимающий атаки противников на себя. *thx (thanks – «спасибо») - выражение благодарности. *tp (teleport) - телепортация (обычно в какую-нибудь локацию с боссом). *ty (thank you) - выражение благодарности. W *wtf (what the fuck – «какого х**») - грубый аналог выражения «какого черта». Q *Q1, Q2... (Quest 1, Quest 2...) (также q1, q2 и тд) - Квесты для 10-55-ых уровней в регионе Междумирье в порядке их получения от Аммана: **Q1 (кв1) - Междумирье Гриммэджстоуна. **Q2 (кв2) - Междумирье гротов Хагастоув. **Q3 (кв3) - Междумирье острова Стоункип. **Q4 (кв4) - Междумирье пещер жестокосердых. **Q5 (кв5) - Междумирье руин магического круга. **Q6 (кв6) - Междумирье костяной пустыни. **Q7 (кв7) - Междумирье крепости Тегансуол. **Q8 (кв8) - Междумирье Железных гор. **Q9 (кв9) - Междумирье вулкана Зувиуса. **здесь же ***m1, m2... (также map1, map2 и тд) - локации в порядке очереди в ветке Q6 (например, m2 - Междумирье гротов смерти) или локации в порядке очереди в любой из веток Междумирья (например, q4m3 - Междумирье поляны охотничьего зова). ***m2 3k, m2 3kn - Междумирье гротов смерти: фарм по 3 рыцарям. S *Stun (Стан) - оглушение монстра, либо игрока. *SW (Spellweaver) - Маг. *TGC (Top Gamers' Club) - (ТГК) Клуб донатов. *XP (Experience Points) - Экспа (опыт). ---- А *Абилка (ability – «способность») - активное (применяется по желанию игрока) или пассивное (действует постоянно) умение или способность персонажа игрока. Например, способность лечить или какой-либо особый удар. Как правило, с ростом уровня персонажа, у него появляются новые способности, а так же улучшаются старые. *Абуз (abuse – «злоупотребление») - игровая ситуация, при которой игроки используют баги игры, или дисбаланс героев для собственной выгоды. *Агрить (aggression – «агрессия») - совершить какое-либо действие, которое приведет к нападению НПС (неигрового персонажа - монстра) на персонажа игрока. *Агро (aggression – «агрессия») - показатель, который указывает на поведение НПС (неигрового персонажа - монстра) в отношении игрока. Если агро низкий, НПС не обращает на игрока внимания до тех пор, пока не подвергнется с его стороны нападению; НПС с высоким агро может первым атаковать игрока, если тот подойдет слишком близко. *Аддон (add-on – «дополнительный») - добавление в игру новых возможностей, нового игрового контента или изменение интерфейса игры (пользовательский аддон). *Акк (account (аккаунт, учётка) – «учетная запись») - игровая учетная запись, включающая в себя регистрационные данные игрока и данные о всех его персонажах. На одном аккаунте может быть несколько персонажей. Для входа в аккаунт используются логин и пароль, указанные при регистрации этого аккаунта. *Альт (alternative – «альтернатива») - дополнительный персонаж на аккаунте игрока. Альты создаются для различных целей: хранение вещей, прокачка профессий и т.д. *Ам (амуль) - амулет. *Апгрейд (Ап\Апать) - улучшение параметров (характеристик) игровых вещей\персонажа. *Арена - игровое помещение, где проводятся индивидуальные или групповые бои между игроками по заявкам. *Арт (сокращение от «артефакт») - предмет игрового мира, которым может завладеть персонаж игрока. *Ассист (assist – «помощь») - помощь персонажу игрока с выполнением какого-либо действия. *Аук (сокращение от «аукцион») - специальный НПС (неигровой персонаж) в игре, с помощью которого можно покупать и продавать игровые вещи за игровую валюту другим игрокам. *АФК (away from keyboard – «вдали от компьютера») - сокращение, с помощью которого вы даете понять другим игрокам, что на некоторое время отойдете от компьютера. *Ачивка (achievement – «достижение») - результат прохождения персонажем ПвП/ПвЕ контента игры. Б *Баг (bug – «ошибка») - глюк или ошибка в игре. Например, не прорисованы ноги у персонажа игрока, или можно пройти сквозь стену, или не работает какое-то заклинание и т.д. Т.е. абсолютно любая неисправность в игре. *Бампинг - взлом; неоднократный повтор темы *Бан, банан, баня - наказание пользователя за нарушения *Бафф (buff – «поглащать») - тип заклинаний или умений персонажа игрока, увеличивающих его характеристики (или характеристики персонажей других игроков): защиту, урон, силу и т.д. *Баш (от англ. bash – «сильный удар») - удар с эффектом (шансом) оглушения цели на короткое время. *Баян - очень старая шутка, анекдот (повтор уже высказанного\показанного) *Бесклан - игрок не принадлежащий ни к какой гильдии или клану *Ближник - персонаж использующий ближний бой и ближние атаки *Бот - программа-робот, имитирующая действия в игре *Бижа (сокращение от «бижутерия») - предметы экипировки персонажа, такие как кольца, серьги, ожерелья и прочие драгоценности. *Билд (build – «стиль») - развитие персонажа (распределение характеристик и изучение умений), нацеленное на определенный стиль игры. *Бинд (bind – «привязывать») - назначение любого действия какой-либо клавише на клавиатуре. *Блинк (blink – «вспышка») - способность персонажа мгновенно перемещаться на короткие расстояния (телепортироваться). *Бурст (burst – «взрыв») - нанесение максимально большого количества урона по противнику за минимальный промежуток времени. *Буст (boost - «повышать») – игровая ситуация, при которой увеличиваются какие-либо характеристики персонажа: увеличение скорости передвижения, повышение урона или других параметров. Игровой предмет, дающий такого рода эффекты, называют бустер. В *Вайн (whine – «плакать») - нытье одного или нескольких игроков в виде сообщений на форуме или в чате. *Вайп (wipe – «стирание») - удаление персонажей из игры (например: на стадии ЗБТ игроки тестируют игру, создают персонажей, но после окончания ЗБТ происходит вайп, т.е. всех персонажей удаляют). *Ваншот (one shot «один выстрел») - убийство персонажа игрока с помощью одного удара, выстрела или умения, или наоборот, когда кто-либо умирает от одного удара босса или обычного монстра. *Вар (war – «война») - персонаж класса "воин" (например "Я играю варом" - означает "Я играю воином"). *Винрейт - результативность в игре, рейтинг побед на Арене. Г *Гайд (guide – «руководство») - статья, описывающая одну из сторон игры. *Ганк (gang - «банда») - игровая ситуация, при которой один или несколько игроков (ганкеры) неожиданно нападают на персонажей других игроков, заведомо не готовых к бою. *Ги (сокращение от «Гильдия») - объединение игроков для достижения общих целей, таких как: прокачка, прохождение подземелий, войны, общение и т.д. Гильдии имеют иерархическую структуру, отдельный чат, общий склад и другие особенности, зависящие от игры. *Геймер, гамер - игрок. *Геймплей - игровой процесс. *Глюк - некорректное изображение(фрагмент изображения) в игре. *ГМ (guildmaster – «управляющий гильдии») - игрок, состоящий в гильдии и управляющий ею. Он может заниматься: приемом новых игроков в гильдию, назначением игроков на должности, сбором налогов, распределением ресурсов и добычи между членами гильдии и т.д. *Голд - игровые деньги (золото\серебро\медь). *Госу - один из самых опытных игроков в игре. *Грац, ГЦ (сongrats – «поздравляю») - распространенное общеигровое выражение, применяющееся для любых поздравлений игрока. *Грейд (grade – «уровень, качество») - процесс повышения качества игрового предмета с помощью Глифов мощи. *Гринд (grinding – «пережевывание») - способ прокачки персонажа или получение денег и ресурсов, путем многократного убийства одной и той же группы монстров. *Гриндинг (grinding) - тупая прокачка персонажа, то есть человек качается путем убийства монстров. Д *Дамаг, дэмэдж (от англ. damage – «урон») - количество очков здоровья, которое вы сможете отнять у противника, если нанесете ему удар, наложите заклинание или примените атакующее умение. Урон указывается для любого оружия, атакующего умения или заклинания в игре. *Дальник - персонаж с дистанционной атакой. *Данж (dungeon – «подземелье») - особая игровая зона (пещера, катакомбы, древний храм и т.п.) с усиленными монстрами и боссами. Чаще всего, для похода в подземелья нужна группа игроков. Убивая монстров и боссов в подземельях, можно добыть хорошие ресурсы и редкие артефакты. *Дать звезду (give star) - передать лидерство группы. *Дейлик, Дейли квест (Daily) - ежедневное задание, дается раз в сутки. *ДеБафф (buff – «поглащение») - тип заклинаний или умений персонажа игрока, снижающих характеристики противника: защиту, урон, силу и т.д. *Деф (defence – «защита») - одна из основных характеристик персонажа игрока. Чем больше защита у персонажа, тем меньше урона он получает в бою. *ДД, Дамагер (damage dealer – «наносящий урон») - обобщенное название классов персонажей, специализирующихся на нанесении большого урона по цели. Как правило, имеют небольшое количество здоровья и слабую защиту. *Донат (donate – «пожертвования») - реальные деньги, вкладываемые игроками в игру. Эти деньги возмещаются какими-либо игровыми бонусами, которые позволяют ускорить развитие персонажа, купить новое оружие, получить доступ к новым функциям игры и т.д. *Доспы (сокращение от «доспехи») - предметы экипировки персонажа, такие как перчатки, ботинки, шлем и т.д. *ДоТ (damage over time – «урон со временем») - тип заклинания, которое накладывается на цель (персонажа или НПС) и наносит ей урон на протяжении некоторого времени. Например, отнимает по 50 ед. жизни каждые 3 секунды на протяжении 1 минуты. *ДПС, DPS (damage per second – «урон в секунду») - показатель, с помощью которого можно определить эффективность оружия, умения или заклинания. ДПС = урон/время, требуемое для его нанесения. Чем выше показатель, тем больше эффективность. *Дроп (drop – «ронять») – любые предметы, ресурсы или деньги, достающиеся игроку после победы над НПС (неигровых персонажей - монстров). З *Задрот – человек, который проводит много времени в игровом мире. *Залогиниться – войти в аккаунт. *ЗБТ (сокращение от «закрытое бета тестирование») - одна из стадий разработки игры, предшествующая стадии открытого бета тестирования. В ЗБТ принимает участие ограниченное число игроков, которые первыми попадают в игру и помогают разработчикам с поиском различных ошибок. *Зелень, зелёнка - зеленая вещь\эссенция. И *Ивент или Эвент (event – «событие») - какое-либо нестандартное мероприятие в игре, проводимое администрацией, например, конкурс, ярмарка, появление мобов в неожиданных местах и т.д. *Игнор - игнорирование; перемещение кого либо в черный список. *Инвайт, Инвит (invite) - приглашение в группу, гильдию. *Имба (imbalance – «дисбаланс») - недоработка игры, при которой один класс персонажей объективно сильнее других классов. *ИМХО (in my humble opinion – «по моему скромному мнению») - сокращение, используемое игроками при высказывании своего мнения по какому-либо вопросу. *Инвиз (от англ. invisibility – «невидимость») - способность персонажа игрока становиться невидимым (на время или до совершения какого-либо действия) для других игроков или НПС (неигровых персонажей - монстров). *Инст (instance – «территория») - особая игровая зона (подземелье, катакомбы, древний храм и т.п.) с усиленными монстрами и боссами. *Итем (item – «предмет») - игровой предмет. К *Кап (cap – «верхушка») - максимально доступный в игре уровень персонажа игрока. *Кастовать (cast – «метать») - использование заклинаний персонажем или НПС (неигровым персонажем). *Кач (сокращение от «качаться») - процесс получения опыта персонажем игрока, который дается за выполнение различных квестов и убийство НПС (неигровых персонажей - монстров). Каждый раз, при получении определенного количества опыта повышается уровень персонажа. На каждый следующий уровень требуется большее количество опыта. *Кемпер (to camp – «разбить лагерь») - игрок, избегающий прямых столкновений с другими игроками, предпочитающий отсиживаться в труднодоступных местах карты с хорошим обзором, удобных для внезапного нападения на заведомо не готового к бою противника. *Кидалово - обман участника сделки при купле-продаже игровых аккаунтов, предметов или игровой валюты. Отсюда «кидала» или «кидок» - человек, обманувший другого участника сделки при ее проведении, или после ее окончания. *Кикать (kick) - удалять из группы. *Килл (от англ. kill – «убивать») - убийство персонажем игрока либо НПС (неигрового персонажа - монстра), либо персонажа другого игрока. *Конста (от англ. constant party – «постоянная группа») - несколько игроков объединенных в группу по какой-либо общей цели: PvP, прокачка персонажа и пр. Игроки такой группы чаще всего играют в одно и тоже время, т.о. группа всегда находится в полном составе. *Краб - Он же ракота, клешнерук, омар и прочая - криворукий игрок, не способный к выполнению своей роли (дамагать, танчить, спелить) клешнями трудно нажимать на клавиши :) есть легенда что происхождение идет от слова крап - Crap (Хрень, Чушь) изначально использовалось в основном ПвПшниками *Крафт, крафтинг (от англ. craft – «ремесло») - процесс создания игровых предметов с помощью Верстака. *Крип (creep - «ползать») - любые НПС (неигровые персонажи - монстры) в игре, которых можно убивать, получая за это опыт или какую-либо добычу. *Крит (сокращение от «критический удар») - удар оружием, умением или заклинанием, урон от которого больше обычного в 2+ раза. Каждый удар с некоторой вероятностью может стать критическим. *Кряк (от англ. crack – «разламывать») - специальная программа или файл, позволяющий запускать нелицензионную версию игры. *Ку - краткая форма приветствия в онлайн играх и в целом в сети интернет. *Кулдаун (cooldown – «охлаждение») - время, которое должно пройти перед повторным использованием умения/заклинания/предмета. *кк (от англ. ok, ok – «да, да») - утвердительный ответ, который показывает нежелание дальнейшего обсуждения вопроса. *1к (сокращение от «тысяча») - т.е. 1 000 *1кк (сокращение от «миллион») - т.е. 1 000 000 *КЦ - концентрация. *КЭП - капитан очевидность. Л *Лаг (lag – «задержка») - задержка между действиями игрока и откликом игры на эти действия. *Лакер (luck – «удача») - игрок, которому постоянно везет, который многого добивается в игре в большей степени благодаря счастливому стечению обстоятельств, или находится в нужное время в нужном месте. *Ламер (lame – «хромой») - игрок, абсолютно некомпетентный в каком-либо игровом вопросе, но твёрдо уверенный в обратном. *Левел, лвл (level – «уровень») - одно из базовых понятий среди игроков, может означать уровень вашего персонажа в игре, уровень какого-либо навыка, уровень какого-либо предмета и т.д. *Лвлап (level up – «повышение уровня») - игровой момент, когда персонаж игрока получает новый уровень. *Лив, ливер (от англ. leave – «уходить») - добровольный выход пользователя из игры до ее окончания. Как правило, ливер покидает игру, если она складывается не в его пользу. Лив может вызывать отрицательные эмоции у остальных игроков, если он нарушает баланс команд. *Личер (leech – «пиявка») - персонажи, получающие выгоду от действий других персонажей. *Лега (легендарная вещь) - какое-либо оснащение в игре, имеющее название оранжевого цвета *Лоулевел (low level, синоним: lowbie) - низкий уровень *Локация, лока (location – «локация») – определенная область игрового мира, каким-либо образом отделённая от других областей. *ЛОЛ (оlaughing out loud – «ржунимагу») - одно из базовых сокращений среди игроков, которое чаще всего используется в двух ситуациях. Первое - когда кто-то пошутил, и "лол" показывает, что вам смешно. Второе - когда кто-то сказал что-то нелепое, и в этом случае "лол" означает, что ваш хохот вызван глупостью игрока. *ЛС (сокращение от «личное сообщение») - отправка сообщения конкретному игроку, которое не сможет увидеть никто кроме него. *Лут (loot – «добыча») – любые предметы, ресурсы или деньги, выпадающие из НПС (неигровых персонажей - монстров) после их убийства, которые игрок может забрать себе. Другими словать, это добыча или трофеи. М *Макрос - набор игровых команд, сгруппированых в один блок и расположенных последовательно друг за другом, который можно выполнять одним нажатием назначенной клавиши. Возможность создавать макросы есть не во всех играх. *Мана (mana point – «очки маны») - основная характеристика персонажа игрока. Мана - это ресурс персонажа, некая магическая энергия, которая расходуется на различные заклинания и другие магические способности персонажа. *Манч - бысторое получение максимума возможностей. *Манчкин - игрок, занимающийся только прокачкой персонажа. *Мапа - карта. *Маунт (mount - «восхождение») - ездовые животные, на которых может передвигаться персонаж игрока (лошади, медведи, драконы и т.п.). *Мили (melee – «рукопашная») - обобщенное название классов персонажей, специализирующихся на ближнем бое. *Милишник (от англ. melee – «рукопашная») - персонаж, сражающийся в ближнем бою. Чаще всего имеется ввиду воин с мечом, копьем, топором и т.д. *ММ - Междумирье, данжи с повышенной сложностью прохождения. *Моб (mob, mobile object, синонимы: монстр) - любые НПС (неигровые персонажи - монстры) в игре, которых можно убивать, получая за это опыт или какую-либо добычу. *Мод - модификация, дополнение к игре. *Мульт (multiple – «множественный») - не основной персонаж на аккаунте игрока. Мульты создаются для различных целей: хранить вещи, прокачивать профессии и т.д. *Мультоводство (multiple – «множественный») - постоянная игра большим количеством не основых персонажей. Т.е. когда у игрока кроме основного персонажа есть персонажи с развитыми профессиями (для крафта), персонажи для хранения предметов и ресурсов, персонажи для торговли, персонажи для повышения характеристик и лечения (бафферы) и т.д. *Мэйн (main – «главный») - основной персонаж игрока. Н *Нерф (nerf) - ухудшение и ослабление, обычно производимое для балансировки персонажей. *Ник – имя персонажа. *НПС, NPC (none-player character – «персонаж, не управляемый игроком») - игровые персонажи, не управляемые игроком, например торговцы. Также к НПС можно отнести и любых монстров, которых можно убивать, получая за это опыт или какую-либо добычу. *Нуб (от англ. newbie – «новичок») - обычно не несет негативной оценки, а лишь указывает на малый опыт игрока в какой-то области знаний, либо в целом в игре. Любой игрок, начиная играть в какую-либо игру, является в ней нубом до того момента, пока не разберется в ней. *Нюк (от англ. nuke – «ядерное оружие») - использование всех атакующих умений персонажа игрока за малый промежуток времени. Отсюда «нюкер» - персонаж, имеющий несколько атакующих умений, способный применить их за короткое время для нанесения большого урона. Нюк чаще всего используется при ганге или фокусе, чтобы как можно быстрее убить врага. *Няшка - слово, используемое для выражения эмоций в сторону чего-либо милого, симпатичного, приятного и т.п. В целом, с помощью междометия «ня» можно выразить широкий спектр эмоций: от печали и недоумения до эйфории и восторга. О *ОБТ (сокращение от «открытое бета тестирование») - заключительная стадия разработки игры, следующая после стадии закрытого бета тестирования. В ОБТ (в отличии от ЗБТ) может попасть любой желающий. Данная стадия разработки является заключительной перед релизом игры. *Овербафф (over buff) - игровая ситуация, при которой один бафф персонажа вытесняется другим из-за ограничения на количество одновременно наложенных заклинаний на одного персонажа. *Оверхит (over hit) - игровая cитуация при добивании цели, при которой наносимый урон превосходит количество оставшихся очков здоровья у жертвы. *Откат - время, которое должно пройти перед повторным использованием какого-либо заклинания или умения персонажа игрока. *Оффтоп (off topic – «вне темы») - любое сообщение, выходящее за рамки обсуждаемой темы. Отсюда «оффтопить» - писать не по теме. П *Паровоз, паровозить - Протаскивание низкоуровневых персонажей по подземельям. *Пати (party – «группа») - несколько игроков (как правило от двух до пяти), которые объединились для совместного достижения поставленной цели. В некоторых играх группы так же могут объединяться друг с другом, образуя рейды. *Патч (от англ. patch – «заплата») - файл или группа файлов с обновлениями игры, в которые могут входить исправления ранее найденных багов игры, изменения игрового процесса, введение каких-либо дополнений в игру и дополнительный контент. Официальные патчи ставятся только на лицензионную версию игры. *ПвЕ (player vs environment – «игрок против окружающего мира») - стиль игры, при котором основной целью является выполнение квестов, убийство НПС (неигровых персонажей - монстров), прохождение подземелий и т.д. *ПвП (от англ. player vs player – «игрок против игрока») - бой между персонажами игроков (проходит в форме дуэли (1 на 1) или массового ПвП). *Пинг (ping) – это промежуток времени, за который пакет, отосланный с вашего компьютера, проходит до другого компьютера в сети и возвращается обратно. Чем больше ping, тем больше, например, время ожидания, необходимое для открытия интернет-страницы. *Перк (perquisite – «привелегия») - какая-либо способность (активная или пассивная) персонажа, выбираемая игроком или получаемая персонажем при выполнении каких-либо особых условий. Перки вносят в игру возможность более индивидуальной прокачки персонажа. *Перс - (сокращение от «персонаж») - объект игрового мира, находящийся под управлением игрока и имеющий ряд уникальных характеристик (внешность, ник, способности), отличающих его от персонажей других игроков и НПС (неигровых персонажей, находящихся под управлением компьютера). *Пет (pet - «любимец») - питомец, который может быть вызван игроком для помощи своему персонажу. *ПК (player killing – «убийца игроков») - игрок, целенаправленно убивающий персонажей других игроков. Как правило, целью ПК становятся персонажи, чьи уровни намного ниже чем их собственный. *Плиз, плз (please – «пожалуйста») - одно из базовых сокращений среди игроков. *ПМ (private message – «личное сообщение») - отправка сообщения конкретному игроку, которое не сможет увидеть никто кроме него *ПНХ (сокращение от «пошел на х**») - грубый аналог выражения «пожалуйста не хамите». *Профа (сокращение от «профессия») - класс персонажа в игре, например Воин, или Маг. *Пулл (pull – «тянуть») - выманивание монстров в более удобное место для боя. Обычно в группе пулят танки, т.е. агрят/вытягивают небольшое количество монстров в удобное место для боя. *Пуха, пикаль (сокращение от «пушка») - любое оружие, позволяющее наносить урон персонажам других игроков или НПС. Выделяют различные типы оружия (мечи, луки, ружья и т.д.), обладающие различными характеристиками и редкостью. *Пуш, Push (push – «давить») - наступательные действия, направленные на подавление врагов, оттеснение их к собственной базе. Р *Разруха - Эссенция разрушения. *Рак - так называют игрока, который остается нубом даже после года игры, т.е. раз за разом совершает те же ошибки что и нубы. Кроме того, раки не воспринимают никаких советов, т.к. считают себя опытными игроками. *РАР (rare – «редкий») - какой-либо редкий игровой предмет, оружие, свиток, ресурс и т.д. *Раш (от англ. rush – «натиск») - быстрое массовое нападение на врага. Главное при раше — скорость. В играх жанра стратегия распространен раш в самом начале игры, когда атака врага осуществляется толпой дешевых юитов, доступных к постойке практически сразу. *РДД (range damage dealer – «наносящий урон с расстояния») - обобщенное название классов персонажей, специализирующихся на нанесении большого урона по цели с расстояния. Как правило, имеют небольшое количество здоровья и слабую защиту. *Реал (от англ. real – «реальность») - реальный мир, в котором все мы с вами живем, либо реальные денежные средства (рубли, евро и пр.). *Реген (сокращение от «регенерация») - скорость восстановления здоровья (маны, энергии и т.д.) персонажа игрока. Как правило, за основу берется количество единиц, восстанавливаемых за 1 секунду. *Резист (resistance – «сопротивление») - одна из характеристик персонажа игрока, уменьшающая урон от заклинаний. Чем больше сопротивление, тем меньше урона получает персонаж от заклинаний. *Рейд (от англ. raid – «рейд») - большое количество игроков (слияние нескольких групп), которые объединились для совместного достижения поставленной цели. Чаще всего игроки объединяются в рейды для набегов на врагов и прохождения самых сложных подземелий. *Рейт (rating – «рейтинг») - число, обозначающее рейтинг чего-либо. Например, рейтинг атаки, рейтинг защиты и т.д. *Ренж (range – «диапазон») - обобщенное название классов персонажей, специализирующихся на нанесении урона по цели с расстояния. *Рес (resurrect – «воскрешение») - воскрешение убитого персонажа игрока. *Рескил (от англ. resurect – «воскрешение» + kill – «убийство») - убийство персонажа игрока, или нпс (монстра в игре) сразу после того, как он воскресится. Наблюдается с премиум игроками для прокачки перса. *Респ, респаун (от англ. respawn – «возрождение») - определенное место, в котором появляется какой-либо предмет, или НПС (неигровой персонаж - монстр). *Рест (rest – «отдых») - восстановление таких игровых характеристик персонажа, как мана, жизнь, энергия и т.д. Как правило в положении сидя. *Ресы (resource – «ресурс») - всевозможные игровые предметы, которые можно использовать для крафта (создания чего-либо). *Ротация (rotation, aka ротация заклинаний) - оптимальная последовательность или приоритет использования заклинаний, для того чтобы выжать из своего персонажа все соки С *Сабж (subject – «тема») - тема для обсуждения, как правило на форуме. *Саммон (summon – «призывать») - вид НПС (неигровой персонаж - монстр), который может быть вызван игроком (саммонером), при наличии у него соответствующих умений или заклинаний. Призванный НПС может помогать персонажу игрока в бою или просто бегать где-то рядом. *Сапорт, СП (оsupport – «поддержка») - служба поддержки, в состав которой входят люди, занимающиеся решением игровых вопросов, как правило, технического характера. *Сет (set – «комплект») - комплект предметов экипировки персонажа. Как правило, в сет может входить от двух до шести предметов обмундирования (шлем, перчатки, ботинки, штаны и т.д.), при одновременном экипировании которых персонаж получает какой-либо дополнительный бонус. *Синь, синька – может означать что то синее (Волшебные вещи, Эссенция битвы) *Скилл (skill – «умение») - активное (применяется по желанию игрока) или пассивное (действует постоянно) умение или способность персонажа игрока. Например, умение лечить или какой-либо особый удар. Как правило, с ростом уровня персонажа, у него появляются новые умения, а так же улучшаются старые. *Скрин (screenshot – «снимок экрана») - картинка, на которой изображено то, что находится на экране у игрока. *Слить - синоним слова «убить» или «убежать», в зависимости от контекста. *Соги (сокращение от «согильдиец») - игрок, состоящий в одной гильдии с другим игроком. *Соло (solo – «самостоятельно») - выполнение какого-либо действия самостоятельно, не прибегая к помощи других игроков. *Сори (sorry – «извините») - сокращение, используемое игроками для того, чтобы принести свои извинения. *Спавн (respawn – «возрождение») - определенное место, в котором появляется какой-либо предмет, или НПС (неигровой персонаж - монстр). Отсюда «спаункилл» - убийство персонажа или НПС, которые появляются в точке возрождения. *Спелл (spell – «заклинание») - магические действия, которые может выполнять персонаж (лечение, нанесение урона, защита и т.д.). *Спот (spot – «место») - определенное место на карте игрового мира, куда персонаж игрока может мгновенно переместиться, с помощью портала, телепортации и пр. *Стан (stun – «оглушение») - способность персонажа игрока (умение, заклинание) или оружия выводить цель (персонажа другого игрока, или НПС) из строя на некоторое время. Во время оглушения цель не может двигаться или совершать какие-либо действия. *Стат, статы (stats – «характеристика») - основные параметры персонажа игрока. *Стек, стак (stack – «кучка») - несколько одинаковых предметов, расположенных в одной ячейке инвентаря персонажа (усиления, КП, ключи и т.д). *спс (сокращение от «спасибо») - одно из базовых сокращений среди игроков, используемое для выражения благодарности. Т *Танк (tank) - обобщенное название классов персонажей, обладающих большим количеством жизни, высоким показателем защиты и слабой атакой, способных принять на себя большой урон. Кроме того, у танка должны быть умения, с помощью которых он сможет "держать монстров на себе" (т.е. делать так, чтобы они атаковали только его, пока остальные члены группы их убивают). *Твинк (twink) - персонаж, прокачанный с помощью других высокоуровневых персонажей. (Персонаж специально созданный для ПвП на определенном уровне. Как правило имеет лучшую одежду/оружие/улучшения, практически не убиваем простыми смертными своего уровня :)) *Топ (top – «первый») - лучший. *ТП (сокращение от «телепорт») - строение или НПС (неигровой персонаж), с помощью которого можно перенестись в какую-либо другую игровую зону, или процесс перемещения персонажа игрока из одной игровой зоны в другую. *Тролль - провокатор, человек который намеренно публикует какие-либо провокационные сообщения, статьи, темы и т.п., вызывающие конфликты, разногласия или бесполезные обсуждения между другими участниками сообщества или дискуссии. *ТС, Топикстартер - инициатор темы. *Тру - настоящий, лучший, правильный, истинный. У *Убер (от нем. über – «сверх») - очень сильный персонаж, либо очень редкая и ценная экипировка персонажа. *Уник (уникальная вещь) - какое-либо оснащение в игре, имеющее название жёлтого цвета, обычно выпадающее с боссов, а также с обычных мобов, имеющее низкий шанс выпадения. Ф *Фаер - (fire - огонь) - на игровом сленге может означать заклинания огня у магов (Фаербол). *Фарм, Фармить (farming – «ферма») - долгое и занудное убийство НПС (неигровых персонажей - монстров) с определенной целью (получение опыта, добыча ресурсов и др.). *Фидер (от англ. feeder – «кормушка») - игрок вашей команды, за счет которого прокачиваются (кормятся) ваши противники, постоянно егшо убивая, или не получая от него никакого достойного сопротивления. Отсюда «фидеть», - глупо умирать от вражеских героев, тем самым прокачивая их. *Фикс – исправление чего-либо. *Фича, фишка - особенность. *Флейм - спор с переходом на личности. *Флешмоб - заранее спланированная массовая акция. *Флуд (flood – «наводнение») - несколько бессмысленных (не несущих никакой полезной информации) сообщений в чат или форум подряд. Игрок, занимающийся флудом, - флудер. *Фраг (frag) - очко, получаемое игроком за убийство противника в игре. *Фри – бесплатно. *Фулл (full – «полный») - в зависимости от того, применительно к чему употребляется этот термин, он может означать полную группу (в группе больше нет мест), полный комплект доспех (собраны все его части), полную полосу жизни персонажа и т.д. Х *Хард - тяжелый уровень сложности. *Хаст (haste – «спешка») - эффект, применяемый к герою и повышающий скорость его передвижения. *Хайлевел (high level) - высокий уровень или персонаж высокого уровня. *Хилл (healer – «целитель») - обобщенное название классов персонажей, обладающих особыми способностями, позволяющими восстанавливать здоровье. *Хилить (heal – «здоровье») - восстанавливать здоровье персонажа с помощью какого-либо умения, заклинания или зелья. Как правило, в игре есть особые классы персонажей, специализирующиеся на различных заклинаниях восстановления здоровья. *ХП (hits, hit points, HP) - количество жизненной энергии, определяющее объем повреждений, которые может выдержать персонаж или монстр. *Хотбар (hot bar – «горячая панель») - часть игрового интерфейса, где игроком располагаются различные умения, заклинания и предметы, которыми он чаще всего пользуется во время игры. Ц *ЦТФ, CTF (Capture the Flag – «захват флага») - один из режимов в командных играх, в котором целью является захват флага соперника и доставка его на свою базу (Арена 5х5). Ч *Чар (от англ. character – «персонаж») - объект игрового мира, находящийся под управлением игрока и имеющий ряд уникальных характеристик (внешность, ник, способности), отличающих его от персонажей других игроков и НПС (неигровых персонажей, находящихся под управлением компьютера). *ЧС - чёрный список. *Читер (cheater – «мошенник») - игрок, ведущий нечестную игру, использующий специальные команды, баги или уязвимости в игровом процессе, дающими ему преимущество в игре. Ш *ШКУ - Шанс критического удара. *Шмот (сокращение от «шмотки») - обобщенное название предметов экипировки персонажа, таких как перчатки, шлем, ботинки, доспехи и т.п. *Шпилить (spielen – «играть») - сленговое выражение, используемое для обозначения игрового процесса. Э *Эвент – событие, акция. *Экспа (experience points – «очки опыта») - числовое выражение достижений персонажа в игре. Персонаж получает опыт за убийство НПС (неигровых персонажей - монстров) и выполнение заданий. При накоплении определенного количества опыта, персонаж получает новый уровень. *Эпик (Epic) - вещи очень хорошего качества, выпадающие преимущественно из Уникальных мостров. *Эсс, эска (essence) – эссенции усиливающие урон. Ю *Юзать (use – «использовать») - использовать персонажем какой-либо игровой предмет. Я *Яра, ярка, ярость - энергия Воина Дракона. Категория:Игровой процесс